the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Totallyevil
Totallyevil is the daughter of Dr Evil, ruler of Disney, and sister to the NeS Hero Semievil, with whom she has an intense rivalry. She is mostly evil for the sake of being evil and takes get pleasure in maliciousness. She is powerful and determined and a great threat to the NeS Heroes. She will even take out other villains, such as Grand Admiral Thrawn, to ensure she is in charge. Description Appearance She wears a t-shirt with 'Cool as CastroFidel Castro article, Wikipedia.' on it. Personality She is cunning and will lure people into trapsNeS1 Post 226, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. She will take advantage of others' momentary weaknessesNeS1 Post 244, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Viking.. Relationships Semievil Semievil is her estranged brother, who she will attack and try to kill happily. Powers & Talents Necromancer During the early Pages of the Totallyevil Story Arc, the Characters of the Story adopted character classesCharacter Class (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia. from the role-playing game Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article, Wikipedia.. In the case of Totallyevil, she was a NecromancerNecromancer article, D&D Wiki. which allowed her to summon monsters and raise the deadNeS1 Post 243, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week When The Otter travelled up the radio tower of Ares' Colosseum in search of a bikini party filled with hot women, he instead found an empty tower and save for one sole occupant; Totallyevil. She clubbed him to unconsciousness with a black of cheddar cheese. When they return to the arena, Otter woke up to find Totallyevil held the severed head of Grand Admiral Thrawn; the previous villain of the NeS Heroes. Among the heroes is Totally's brother, Semievil. Otter used his newfound druidicDruid article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia. powers to create a portal to allow him and his allies to escape Totallyevil and her two henchmenNeS1 Post 228, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Many audience members go through Otter's portal after the heroes, as does Totallyevil, Farr and Wolf. When they arrive they can see a comet, which had been bound for Earth, smash into The Chimera, Thrawn's ship, ending his influence. The three new villains kill an audience member that the heroes sacrifice to them so they could get away and come up with a planNeS1 Post 229, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. The heroes realised they were outmatched and so they decided to hide. They created a bunker of metal using magic and surrounded themselves, and Stonehenge, insideNeS1 Post 230, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Wolf and Farr grew bored and began to attack each other before Totallyevil calmed them down. Uncle Tusk, Morris the CatNeS1 Post 231, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. and Krig the Viking all arrived at StonehengeNeS1 Post 234, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. When Farr insulted Krig the Viking, the bearded man started to attack Farr. The Otter transformed into a cheetah and rescued Krig, but not before Wolf attacked The Otter again and did more damage, this time using knuckle dustersNeS1 Post 235, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. As heroes had a Nintendo 64Nintendo 64 article, Wikipedia. inside their bunker, The Otter suggested that they should play the game Killer Instinct 2Killer Instinct 2 article, Wikipedia.. Antestarr, however, said the game sucked. Unfortunately Uncle Tusk heard Antestarr outside of the bunker and became enraged that someone would insult his favourite game. He used his sword to cut open the metal bunker. Once inside, however, he saw Krig, a fellow barbarian, and they went off together to find food. With a hole now present, Wolf, Farr and their leader, Totallyevil, were able to get inside and attack the heroesNeS1 Post 236, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. The Otter began to create a new portal spell while the other heroes tackled the villains. Gebohq foolishly tried to take on Totally but she made short work of the paladin shield he carried. Her brother, Semievil, conjured a new burning sword and shield set for Gebohq but the portal activated and the heroes were gone before the fight against Totally could continueNeS1 Post 237, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When the heroes returned to Stonehenge, MaybeChild challenged Wolf to personal combat. She eventually killed him after using holy light from inside Wolf's dark aetherNeS1 Post 242, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Just as the heroes had taken on Character Classes from Dungeons & Dragons, so too did Totallyevil. She was classed as a necromancer and she used this power to now raise Wolf back from the dead. She was also capable of summoning monsters and had them fight against both Gebohq Simon and her brother, Semievil. Gebohq was wearing the Holy Paladin Armor of Or, which meant the evil skeletons she had would disintegrate at the slightest touch of the armour. The both of them became poisoned by Totallyevil and Semievil told MaybeChild that she would have to bless the land where the dead lay to prevent them from being raised, and then collapsed from the poison. When Krig the Viking leapt on Gebohq's shield in an attempt to eat it, Totallyevil took advantage of the distraction and knocked Gebohq out from behind. A moment later, however, she and everyone else became mysteriously unconscious. After a few hours, everyone woke up and resumed their previous positions (Gebohq even knocked himself out again). Semievil and MaybeChild intend to take down Wolf for the final time. When Totallyevil tried to stop Maybe, the cleric girl smacked her with a massive prayer book and knocked Totally over. The two finally managed to drag Wolf into the ground and bless the grave so that he couldn't be risen again. While distracted, Totallyevil sneaked up behind her brother and tried to hit him but Maybe saw the attack and blasted the villain. Maybe whipped rosary beads around Totally, which Semievil used to tie her up. They were suddenly interrupted in their task when Farr, The Otter and Antestarr fell into their midst during their own battle. All of this halted when a gigantic Big BoyBig Boy Restaurants article, Wikipedia. landed close by and a door opened to reveal a mysterious figureNeS1 Post 245, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Krig then realised he was eating pieces of a man and found it distastefulNeS1 Post 246, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Seeing that the villains were distracted by the mysterious figure, Semievil cast an illusion over the heroes so that they would appear as rocks and could hideNeS1 Post 247, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Totallyevil turned to the mysterious figure angrily. The figure was her father, Dr Evil, who was supposed to bring her a "laser" but he had thought she and her brother had been getting alongNeS1 Post 248, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. After Krig and Uncle Tusk got wasted on beer and mushrooms, they approached Totallyevil who used her powers to dress them both in wedding-dresses and make-up. Krig ran away while Uncle Tusk was too drunk to be a threat. She was unable to find the heroes, who were still rocks, so she and Farr decided they would leave and conquer the world. Dr Evil asked to go with her but mistook his own daughter for a manNeS1 Post 254, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story 1 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS1 Villains